


廢料第五

by chechevitsa



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa





	廢料第五

“下次，遥要不要试试看抱我？”

这话，是真琴主动提出来的。

正懒懒趴在他身边给教练回复两个小时前就传来的简讯的遥——龙司好心好意关爱自家徒弟是否顺利从成田机场回到家中，却没想到迟迟不回消息的缘故是，遥刚进门便甩下行李和真琴干柴烈火地在起居室的矮几上来了一发，自然没工夫搭理手机亮起的屏幕——遥一骨碌翻过身来，伸手捋了两把真琴裸露在外的、已经完全偃旗息鼓的阴茎，掀起眼皮反问：“怎么了？我里面不舒服吗？”

真琴瞬间红了脸。哎呀，为什么遥总是能这么面色如常地说这些下流却又让他心动的话呢？

“舒服……”做的时候明明说了很多遍了，又热，又软，又紧，舒服，真的好舒服，仿佛要融化在遥的身体内一般的舒服。

问题不在于这里。从上一次遥远征回家那次的性爱起，真琴就一直在想：让遥做被插入的那一方，会不会对身体负担太大了？

那一次是个周四，轮到真琴值班，便没能去接遥。傍晚，拎着蔬菜和熟食回到家，黑漆漆一片，真琴呼唤着遥的名字走进两人的卧室，才发现原来遥之前在补眠，被他制造出来的动静吵醒了，顶着一头乱发迷迷蒙蒙地支起身来：“……你回来啦。”真琴俯下身去亲吻吐出带有浓浓倦意的话语的、遥的双唇，却不料被卷入了情欲的漩涡，两个人急不可耐地脱去衣物，紧紧拥抱，草草润滑，好不容易插入时，二人都长舒了一口气。真琴动起腰来，抽插了没几下，遥便突然抽筋了，于是，性事演变成了工作，真琴把遥摁平在床面上开始按摩肌肉。

——是因为训练和比赛时已经耗尽了肌肉的能力吧，所以一旦进行额外的床上运动，便遭到身体的抗议了，真琴是这样判断的。

这次则略好些，没有采取需要折起身体的传教士体位，而是让遥像小狗一样趴在茶几上、向后撅起屁股，真琴一边顶弄遥的直肠内壁、一边抓过遥的双手提供额外支撑，遥则扭过头来和他湿漉漉地舌吻，两只手最终紧紧攀附住了真琴的大腿外侧，那里的肌肉随着真琴前后的动作一鼓一鼓的。但进入后半程，真琴濒临射精边缘，逐渐深入深出，遥便不怎么跪得住了，呜咽着坍了下去；真琴射出来后理智回笼，摸了恋人的大腿，发现抖得厉害。

谁做插入那一方、谁做被插入那一方，这件事是早在青春期两人刚刚交往时顺其自然决定的。甚至没有事先询问或讨论过，第一次做时，两人像是榫卯一般契合。自那以来，已经过了七八年之久，一直是真琴抱遥；虽然偶尔想象遥进入自己的帅气模样也不错，但那只是性幻想的程度而已，相比之下，绝对是用自己的性器用力干遥的后穴更能让真琴兴奋。就此事，真琴没有问过遥是怎么想的。高校时，遥总是在忍耐，忍耐被插入的痛苦，也忍耐呻吟——遥似乎只是偶尔才有快感，往往是在真琴拔出后用手辅助才能射精；但两人升入大学、真琴因为专业需要开始阅读大量医学书籍后，每次做时都能准确戳中遥的前列腺——用手指或是阴茎，遥便经常是在真琴刚刚进去时就射了一次，而运气好的话，被干到尿出来的情况也是隔三岔五有的。因此，真琴觉得遥应当也很喜欢被自己插入。

这种情况下，突然提出让遥反过来抱自己的要求，果然太突兀了，无怪遥会怀疑是性爱体验出了错。但解释原因同样困难，如果把对于遥身体负荷的忧虑一股脑说出口，恋人一定会装作无事、但在心里默默自我责备起来吧。

要是刚才没说那话就好了……至少挑个更好的时机。

真琴后悔起来，遥一直没有回应，只是一手搭在他身上，抚摸着真琴的脊背。

“刚刚那话……”

——是随口说的。

就这样糊弄过去吧。

“没关系，真琴想要被我抱的话，下次就这么做吧。”

遥像是讨论今日的晚餐一般淡淡回应了，在脊背上滑动的手伸下去捏了捏真琴的屁股。真琴本来被摸得很舒服，遥这样说，又捏了他的屁股，吓得他一抖，因为两人团聚的温馨气氛而产生的倦意都不翼而飞了。

啊，好像比起期待，还是恐惧多一些呢。

两日后，两人一起去了成人用品店，润滑剂本就所剩不多，又要另买一套浣肠工具。虽是这么说，真琴站在货架前时动摇了，他本就容易为这种事害羞，以往还能撑到结账，脸红红和遥一起走出店门，而今次，思及那软管要插入自己体内，便使他不安起来。遥也察觉了这点，牵过真琴的手小声问他要不要在外面等，于是，最终还是遥买齐了所需用品，拎着不透明的大塑料袋领着耳朵尖粉红的真琴回家了。

如果要做的话，大概就是今晚吧，再过几日，遥又要开始为下个赛季做准备了，大学毕业后，两人更是聚少离多。淡淡的感伤覆盖了紧张的情绪漫上心头，真琴抓着筷子有些食不知味，端起的饭碗重重撞上了圆碟，陶瓷相碰发出清脆的鸣响。

“啊，抱歉。”

抬起头来看遥，遥露出了微笑：“真琴，心不在焉的，今天的菜不合胃口？”

明明以往遥回家时，两个人都有说有笑地聊天，讨论好不容易挤出来的假期一起去哪里旅行之类的，现在却被自己提出的莫名建议影响了空气，不，那个建议一开始也只是想减轻遥的负担来着……真琴只能极力先打消遥关于他厨艺的怀疑：“没有！一天都没有怎么活动，不太饿而已！遥做什么我都喜欢吃的！”

遥歪了歪头，好像被真琴的赞美取悦了，橙黄色的餐桌灯光下脸部线条变得很柔和：“快吃吧。”

真琴为了证明自己所言不虚，用力扒了两口饭，鼓鼓囊囊地嘟着嘴用鼻子发出“嗯嗯”声回应，又伸筷子把剩下的半条味增煮鯖鱼拣到遥碗里。

晚餐后，两人下楼散步。遥穿着运动鞋及短裤，在九月东京的夜晚，与开始换上长裤抵御秋意的众人有些不协调。两人沿着河走了一段，身边不时有同样着装清凉的跑步者经过，远离居民区后，路人也稀少起来，便牵起手来，又绕到桥拱下的阴影中，一边望着那映出万家灯火的、波光粼粼的河川，一边耳鬓厮磨了一会，真琴亲着遥的脸颊，问他比赛的事情，又问在加拿大时有没有和队友出去玩。

亲吻是永远不够的，二人对彼此的渴望旋转着上升，默契地回头向家走去。遥却让真琴先上楼沐浴，他难得的假期也不能松懈，否则，迎接他的归队惊喜便是龙司的骂人大礼包。

真琴垂头丧气地拖着脚回家，拆开了拎回家后就放在浴室角落的不透明大袋。

润滑液、安全套、浣肠冲剂、透明软管（连接着同样透明的塑料袋——是像输液那样挂起来用吗？）、注射器，性爱用具摊了一地。真琴抖抖袋子，又掉出来一只肛塞，一条假阳具，遥想要用在谁身上，他不确定。

遥跑完步了。河边的凉风很舒服，但汗水仍然从他的发间不停地流下，身上黏乎乎的，和游泳比起来实在是太差劲的感觉，所以他才讨厌跑步，只想赶紧回家淋浴，让水流遍全身，洗得清清爽爽的，和真琴——现在大概正戴着眼镜读专业书吧？——一起钻进今天才晒过的、香香暖暖的被子里做个好梦。

回到家时，浴室的水声不断。真琴今天格外慢，遥对着手表确认，他是跑满了四十分钟才停的，再加上走回公寓的时间，怎么说都将近一个小时了——真琴不是突然昏倒了之类的吧？

遥推开浴室的门时，真琴正扶着墙用手指扩开肛门，试图将那不听话的软管插进去，却怎么也不得要领，急得他在蒸汽腾腾的淋浴房内出了一脑门汗，小声给自己打气：“加油……你可以的！”——既然遥可以做到吞下他的阴茎，那么反过来，他也可以做到的！真琴太专心开发自己的身体，完全没听见遥的脚步。

“真琴。”

哇！

真琴手一松，那串软管轻轻地掉在了地面上，他本就已经羞红的脸因为遥出其不意的出现变得更加通红了，转过头来小声地应了一句：“遥……。”

“今晚就要做吗？”遥边问边走过来，捡起掉在地上的器具，顺手放在盥洗台上，莲蓬头喷出的水淋湿了他的后背，T恤紧紧贴在身上，他毫不在意。真琴看见遥的乳首将薄薄的上衣顶出小小的可爱凸出，他垂软的阴茎终于慢慢硬了起来：“啊……嗯。因为遥下周三就要走了吧。”

遥眨了眨眼，轻轻说了句“好”。真琴觉得遥好像还是被他弄得不开心了。

但接下来的事情就完全不受真琴控制了，遥拍了拍他的屁股，让他先认真清洗，便抱着那一堆浣肠用具啪嗒啪嗒走出了浴室。真琴又用香皂仔细洗了肛门周围。遥回来时，手上的东西只多不少，连用来储水的保温壶都拿来了，真琴彻底傻眼，怔怔地望着遥。

让男友帮手清洁、浣肠，于某些情侣是情趣，但在真琴和遥这里还算不上。这么多年来，一直是遥在做之前自己做好准备工作，没有真琴插手的余地。所以，真琴只是空有理论的学者，却不是实干家。

遥脱了衣服，和真琴挤在一起冲淋。桥下的亲吻又重燃了，不用顾及他人，两人更加肆无忌惮起来，真琴把遥按在墙上、用力吸着遥滑溜溜的舌头，遥则又开始乱摸真琴的背部肌肉，偶尔也下去揉两把屁股。两人都硬起来了。

遥把真琴推出去，匆忙擦洗了全身，却也仔细洗了屁股，走出了淋浴间。

“遥为什么也要洗……那里。”

真琴早已擦干身体，正抱着保温壶盖搅匀温水中的浣肠冲剂——他终于明白过来，浣肠的液体温度应当接近体温，他的某本教科书上这么写着。

“因为真琴笨手笨脚的，做下示范。”

遥这么说道，但语气反而流露出宠溺的气息。他将浴巾平铺在地上，侧卧着躺下身，微微分开双腿：“这样……看得见吗？”

真琴盯着那圆圆臀瓣间的沟壑，摇了摇头。

遥叹了口气，翻过身来，像小狗那样跪趴着直起身体——正是前两天他们在起居室做时用的姿势，能进得很深。隐藏在沟壑深处的小洞暴露在灯光下。

呜哇。真琴的阴茎变得更硬了，遥那紧紧缩起的肛门对他来说是极大的性刺激。自己果然还是喜欢抱遥多一点，他想。

遥高高抬起腰，前倾上半身，脑袋侧着顶在地上，左手将屁股掰得更开，右手抚摸了一会肛门周围的褶皱，慢慢将食指送了进去。真琴一动不动地吸着气看遥动作，比起插入，也许用被吸入更合适，他每次将阴茎慢慢推进遥的直肠时都有这种感觉，遥的里面在急切地吮吸着他，希望他进得更深。

遥只轻轻动了动手指便拔了出来：“真琴，润滑剂。”

真琴手忙脚乱地把润滑剂递给遥，他有些不敢接近遥，那样的话，一定会变成他狠狠地抱遥了。遥挤出大坨透明液体在腰部，那里因为翘起的臀部形成一个性感的凹陷，他将润滑剂顺着股缝向下抹，弄得半只屁股和整张右手都湿漉漉亮晶晶的，接着，他毫不犹豫地塞入了两根手指，直没根部。

咕啾咕啾的粘腻水声响起，遥的手动得很快，真琴忍不住觉得，恋人对待自己的身体好像太粗暴了，以往他在床上为插入而扩张遥的后穴时，都是慢慢抽送着手指，不断地问些“痛不痛？”之类的问题，增加手指数量时更是要温柔的，真琴在医院食堂吃饭时，曾听在急诊室工作的校友说些一对同性情侣做完后血止不住半夜跑来ER大叫救命连内裤都染红了的轶事，因此更加不敢大意，谁能想到遥更享受粗暴的性事呢？

遥发出难耐的喘息，应当是擦过了前列腺的缘故，但他克制住了欲望。如果现在就自己玩到射出来的话，无论等一会是他抱真琴，还是反过来，都不会太好受，一时的忍耐是为了摘到更加甜美的果实。

“真琴……唔，浣肠的东西都给我吧。”

遥的上身完全塌了下去，喘着气指示道。

软管几乎是毫无阻碍地滑进了遥的身体内，真琴一直抱着的浣肠剂温度也刚刚好。同样透明的液体倒入软管连接着的塑料提袋内，顺着重力，流进了遥的肚子里。

直肠前还挡着膀胱，因此，理论上来说，是不会因为注入几百毫升的液体，便让小腹鼓起来的。但是光线的缘故吗，抑或是真琴心里潜藏着那一点黑暗的念头？他总觉得，遥的肚子好像渐渐鼓了出来，腹肌之间的线条变得不明显了，就像高校三年级时那次，他辛苦忍耐、攒了一周半的精液全部灌进了遥的肚子里，遥胡言乱语地拒绝他：不行！不能全射进……来，太满了呜……会有、啊！会有小宝宝的……！

如果遥真的能怀孕，他们真的能有自己的小宝宝，那么遥腹部隆起的弧度也许就是这样吧。

塑料提袋内的液体咕噜咕噜地流尽了，遥蜷在地面上像老旧的风箱一般呼呼地喘息，鬓角的汗蜿蜒流到后颈，他缓缓抽出了软管，迅速替换上了肛塞。

“没事吧，遥？是不是痛？”

遥终于得偿所愿，不用迁就真琴的目光，倒下去侧卧着，真琴看见他蹙起的眉毛和半干的刘海皱成一团。

遥忍耐了一会便爬起身坐去马桶上，大约一个多月没有这样彻底地浣肠了，下腹的坠胀感变得十分煎熬，连带着脚也虚软起来，几乎是真琴把他半抱着扶过去的。拔下那堵住出口的小东西，液体争先恐后地流淌出来，遥松了一口气，但真琴迟迟不为他的故意引诱所动令他又焦躁起来，他的笨蛋男友究竟又是听了哪里吹来的风，想出要反着来的主意，他本想拒绝，但真琴闪烁着无辜的绿眸又让遥难以对恋人说出哪怕一个“不”字。现在看来，真琴是铁了心想要被他抱一次，他这样努力地撅起屁股邀请都没能奏效，只能硬着头皮——或是阴茎——上了。

遥又简单冲洗了屁股，其间真琴已经乖乖有学有样，侧卧在浴巾上试着再次插入手指了。遥一边擦身一边观察，真琴的屁股他很喜欢，也许是早早结束竞泳生涯、之后只在健身房进行锻炼的缘故，也许是自由泳和仰泳所需肌肉不同，总之，真琴的屁股很翘，肌肉与脂肪的比率也恰好。遥经常趁真琴睡着时偷偷捏恋人的屁股——自然是不想让真琴误会，他对真琴的屁股有那方面的觊觎——并且暗暗比较二人的臀部，自己的屁股愈发贴合起竞泳运动员的标准来，变得瘦瘦扁扁起来，不用触摸也知道，都是货真价实的肌肉。遥怀疑，也许是真琴干他时，被他没有多少脂肪作缓冲的屁股撞痛了，所以才提出那样的要求。毕竟，真琴的屁股更适合被干吧，大学时，真琴在健身房偶尔会被陌生男同学揩油摸屁股，曾经向遥抱怨过几次。

啊，真琴在紧张，那样绝对不可能插进去的，不要说是阴茎，连一指宽的软管都没办法塞进去。

“放松一点。”遥走近跪坐在真琴身旁，正大光明地揉起男友的屁股来，“那个没办法塞进去的话，用注射器就好。”

真琴害羞起来，将身体蜷成一只熟虾又展开，双手捂着脸点头。

“那我先用手指了，不会很痛的。”

遥继续捏着真琴屁股上的软肉，他想起和真琴第一次做时，两人手忙脚乱的情形。那时，他不知道有专门的浣肠药剂可用，便在家用肥皂水做了清洁，但那种程度的扩张是无法让真琴的阴茎顺利进入的，那根阳具很热、很粗，气势汹汹地抵在他有些湿意的肛门上。真琴很怕弄疼他，他想对真琴说他不怕痛——何况真琴也不会真的让他痛，却没能说出口，只是努力放松身体想让真琴插进来、让真琴变得舒服。最后，那次是一起用手打出来的，真琴看起来很沮丧，为了让真琴快乐起来，遥便养成了事先自己偷偷扩张到三根手指的习惯。

遥慢慢送着手指，真琴的直肠内很热，入口处很紧——除了遥，应当还没有人插入过这里吧。遥很有经验，过了括约肌最紧绷的那一段，后面便只是柔软的肠道了，不会痛，也很容易进入。他抽出手指，挤了一滩润滑剂，搓热后，再次慢慢送入了手指。

真琴还是捂着脸，耳朵红红的。遥想，真琴的脸应该已经熟透了，便觉得他可爱极了：“不痛吧？”

真琴声如蚊蚋地“嗯”了一声。

手指抽出时擦过某处，真琴的鼠蹊部登时酸酸麻麻的，阴茎高高翘起贴在小腹上，快感汇集至大脑，他从手掌间渗出呻吟：“啊……那里！”

遥好像很开心的样子，本来要退出来的手指又捅了进去，反复戳着真琴那片粘膜：“舒服？”真琴快炸了，如果说阴茎高潮带来的快感是在岩鸢的夏日祭典上伙伴们一起点燃的线香花火，那么前列腺被顶弄的快感大概是前一年他们在台场的海边一起仰头欣赏的万发焰火吧。他无法自控地跟随着遥的手指动起腰来，想要变得更舒服，接连不断的无意义感叹混合着喘息从他咬紧的齿间泄出。

真琴明白为何每次他抱遥时，恋人都表现得那么淫荡了。遥的叫声大到被邻居委婉抗议的程度，真琴只得在恋人接近高潮时捂住他的嘴，或是让遥咬着衣物。虽然也有社会道德及廉耻观念像羽毛一般过轻地束缚着遥的缘故，但主要还是无人能抵御这种浓烈到痛苦的快感吧。

遥不放过他：“真琴，舒服吗？”

啊啊，这个不是在报复自己吧。以往，真琴总喜欢一边动着下身，一边问遥“舒服吗”、“哪里舒服”，虽然本意是想要更温柔地对待恋人，但也许在遥看来，那就是某种羞耻的逼问play吧。

真琴转为用一手捂住嘴，堵住那让他自己都羞愧难当的叫声——是身处浴室的缘故吧，呻吟声振荡着灌入他的耳朵，也灌入遥的耳朵——另一手绕到身后，把遥戏弄他后穴的手果断地拔了出来：“要射出来了，遥，停一下。”

遥没有过多留恋，转身用注射器去吸浣肠剂。

钝而窄的针头进入体内时几乎没有异物感，液体流入身体的感觉也比真琴想像的要来得轻松，遥拍他的屁股，让他夹紧。注射器退了出去，过一会又插了进来，这样重复到第三次时，真琴开始觉得肚子痛了，很想排泄，肛门也很难缩紧，生理反射让括约肌放松，便急忙抓住了遥的手：“感觉……不行了。”

“但是……没关系，就这样吧。”

遥迟疑了一下，转而又想到，他的鸡鸡也不会像真琴那样进到那么深，所以稍少些也没大碍。

真琴慢慢挪去便器上，才意识到他也出了很多汗。一直以来独自做准备工作的遥好厉害，他想。遥盯着捂着肚子、脸到脖子都粉红的男友，又肖想了一会儿真琴还硬得直流水的性器，见他迟迟没能排出浣肠液，舔了舔唇道：“我去床上等你吧。”

真琴在浴室又逗留了十多分钟，才带着润滑剂和安全套姗姗来迟。遥正在努力撸硬鸡鸡，比起半勃起的阴茎，完全充血的那种更容易插进后穴，但不太成功。都怪真琴，他气呼呼地想，总让我只靠后面来射精，现在用手完全没办法舒服起来嘛。他把手指粗鲁地塞入下身，自暴自弃式地开始隔着肠壁刺激前列腺，但才动没几下，真琴便过来了，遥只好拔出手指，假装无事发生。

两人倒在床上，各抱心思地接起吻来，边亲边迷乱地抚摸彼此的身体，机会难得，遥用双手揉着真琴的屁股，又爬下去开始吸吮他的乳头。真琴的乳头明明也很敏感，也会有快感，遥某次只是无意间舔过，真琴便闷哼一声，但也许是觉得抱人的那一方不应该被玩弄乳头，也许是觉得这样的呻吟很让他脸热，之后遥试图进攻乳头，总被真琴一路推下去，直接变成了口交。

果然，真琴呜呜地哼叫了起来，手指插入遥的发间，因为害羞而意图推开，又因为快感而想要更多，最后只是奖励一般地反复摩挲着遥的后脑和脖颈。真琴好可爱啊，遥满意极了，更加卖力地吸起乳头来，用舌头打着圈逗弄已经挺立起来的顶端。

遥又舔了一会儿真琴的乳头，顺着腹肌留下一串湿漉漉的吻，张开嘴吞下阴茎前端，裹紧口腔用湿润的粘膜去摩擦龟头。真琴今夜又紧张，又过度兴奋，没几下便喷出了一股前液，遥猝不及防，那些液体溅在了他的舌根，经由咽喉向气管流去，他被呛得眼泪汪汪，吐出了真琴的阴茎。真琴意识到大约就是此时了，翻折起身体，双手抱住大腿，用气声呼唤恋人：“遥。”

真琴健壮又优美的身体对遥敞开着。如果他们在这段感情中，经常换着来的话，也许遥会有很提枪插入的冲动吧。他挤出润滑剂来，用手摸了摸真琴紧缩着的肛门——天啊，他怎么那么紧张——又套弄了几下真琴还在流水的、硬邦邦的阴茎。

真琴闭着双目，遥的体重压了上来，预想中的疼痛或是异物感却没有来临，相反，他的阴茎被一个狭窄又炙热的地方吸住了。

……不，那不是遥又开始为他口交了。

真琴睁开眼，遥高高地坐在他打开的大腿根部，他本贴在小腹上的阴茎竖立起来了，前半段已经进入了遥的屁股。

与真琴对视的那一刻，遥有一瞬间动摇了。无论出于什么理由，真琴说想要被他抱，那他就应当满足真琴，听起来任性也好，很无缘无故也好，从小到大真琴迁就了他的无数次任性而无缘无故的举动，已经是时候让他反过来迁就真琴了。但是，他做不到，心理上也好，生理上也好，只有真琴抱他才能让两人都舒服，遥是这么认为的。

遥提着一口气，用后穴吞下了真琴的整条阳具。被填满的感觉很安全，遥前后扭着屁股小幅度动了起来，断断续续地向眼神亮晶晶的真琴解释：“我……嗯、我没办法抱真琴，硬不起来，真琴……啊！真琴不插进来的话，我就……硬不起来。”

男人说出这种话很丢脸也好，会被嘲笑也好，不能满足恋人的期望也好，让遥变成这样的罪魁祸首是真琴，他想要真琴的安慰：“……就算是这样，真琴……嗯啊、真琴还是想要被我抱吗……”

遥乱七八糟地问着，比起得到答案，他只是想要撒娇而已。遥很快便发现这个体位的美妙之处，除了连接处反了过来以外，他就像平常的真琴一般，完全掌握着主导权。蹲坐着骑在阴茎上的姿势也能完全放松括约肌，他感觉不到丝毫痛楚——真琴的阴茎粗且长，久别重逢后的第一发，插入后总是要缓好一阵子，真琴才敢动起来。于是，遥抛却了那些情绪，前倾身体、压住真琴抱起的腿弯做支撑，上上下下地动起屁股吞吐着那根阴茎。

真琴想要亲遥凑近的脸，却发现在这个体位下，他只靠上背部撑着已经很勉强了，遥又已经得到乐趣地重重用屁股干着他的鸡鸡，撞击他大腿根部的啪啪声不绝于耳；如果再支起身来接吻，大概会在把遥掀下去的同时撕裂他自己的海绵体。真琴只得伸出手揽住遥的脖子：“没关系……这样、这样已经很好了，来亲亲。”

只可惜我白白受了那些洗屁股的苦。

两人只短暂地吸吮了一会儿嘴唇便分开了——遥完全趴下来时，真琴的腿被迫进一步折叠、紧贴住肩膀，他很快便发出痛呼求饶了。

这样……就好像遥在抱我似的。若是平躺着让遥坐上来，那么真琴还能腿部腰部一齐用力，配合乖乖摇动屁股的恋人的节奏也上下颠动。现在，他却只能努力抱住腿，仰卧着欣赏着遥用屁股干他时甩动的额发、半睁的双眸、紧紧抿住的双唇，汗水从脸颊洒落至两人的腹部，遥秀气的阴茎终于也完全勃起了，底下的囊袋在真琴的腹肌上蹭来蹭去。真琴眯起眼，隐约看见他的鸡鸡被遥的屁股咬住不放的景色，又变得很想动腰顶到深处了。

遥的动作渐渐慢了下来，不再上下吞吐真琴的阴茎了，画8字晃着屁股。真琴觉得遥大概是累了：“遥、遥，换个姿势好不好？我想干你。”

遥却很固执，哼哼唧唧地拒绝：“不要……这样就好舒服。”

真琴也很舒服，鸡鸡被肠壁包裹很舒服，但腿很不舒服，已经麻了，只好转变策略：“那……遥把屁股夹紧，好不好？”

遥停下身体休息：“想射了吗？真琴今天好快。”说着，他再次动起腰来。

遥骑在真琴的阴茎上，已经摇了十多分钟屁股，括约肌适应能力很好，早就松弛下来了。事到如今，让他把向来持久的真琴夹射简直是天方夜谭，但遥又很舍不得这个姿势，真琴顺从地躺着，他随心所欲到极点，怎么舒服就怎么来，却又能控制理智，不发出太多放荡的呻吟。两难之下，遥苦恼起来了。

……真琴的屁股。

遥伸手抹了两人连接处淌出来的液体，有润滑剂也有真琴流出来的前列腺液，滑腻腻地挂了他一手。他向后仰去，抓着真琴的大腿拉住身体，另一只手探下去，抚摸了肛门周围的皱褶，戳了一根手指进去。

真琴登时“呃”地叫出声来：“遥，做什么！”

遥不搭理他，专心地揉弄着肠壁寻找。触碰到某一处时，那根本已经直挺挺地插在他体内的阴茎突然笨头笨脑地动了动，变得更硬了。遥对着那点猛攻起来，变着角度用指腹摩擦。

真琴的脑海里又开始放烟花了，炸出来无数纯白的闪光亮点，他想让遥停下来，太强烈的快感让他恐惧，但一开口只有他自己都辨认不出的、变了调的甜腻叫声。酸麻感从骨盆一直窜到颅顶，真琴隐约感到他的鸡鸡在遥体内射出了液体，是精液还是前列腺液，完全搞不清楚，液体大股大股地涌出，遥也叫了起来，是真琴熟悉的那种从鼻腔发出的高亢呻吟声。

更让真琴崩溃的是，遥一边继续用手指干着他的屁股，一边调整了角度，又开始沿着他的阴茎上下动起来。如他要求，遥还夹紧了屁股，本来就不宽阔的肠壁更加紧密地裹住了他的鸡鸡，湿漉漉的，热乎乎的，吸着他的龟头不放。真琴试图用残存的理智拔出来，遥的手也行，他自己的阴茎也好，拔出其中一个，他便不会坠入无边快感的地狱，但他手软腿麻的，是完全做不到了。

遥却先他一步，完全沉溺于官能刺激的甜美了。真琴的前列腺被刺激后，阴茎便硬到吓人，硬到让遥有会被捅坏的错觉，但这种粗暴的毁灭式性爱让遥更加兴奋起来了，真琴越是温柔对待他，他便越想要被恋人干到身心俱脱离轨道。他低吟着赞美，吐露他对真琴阳物的崇拜：“嗯……好硬、好……啊！好大、喜欢、喜欢嗯……喜欢真琴……”

趁着遥濒临高潮失神的当口，真琴解放了自己的双腿和屁股。他把遥推倒在床上，把那不乖顺的手捉住了，挺着腰冲刺了十数次，粗喘着射在了里面。接着，也重重倒在了床上。

遥慢慢坐起身，爬去床头抽了几张纸擦屁股，真琴今天射了很多，又进得很深，他用力排了半天，黏糊糊的液体还是接连不断地从小洞里流出来。安全套又白买了，遥叹气：“下次不要射在里面。”

真琴还瘫倒在床上，是因为累，也是因为这场错乱的性事让他陷入了迷茫：刚刚到底是我抱了遥，还是遥抱了我呢？但下次绝对不能用这个姿势了！

他小声辩解：“是因为遥突然坐上来，没时间戴套呀……而且，后来还用手，那个，我没忍住……”

“那也是因为你说要我抱你，我又硬不起来，用手怎么了。”

遥还在介意这件事啊。真琴投降了，翻过身来，抽了湿巾帮遥擦拭黏在小腹上的精液：“我以为，我抱遥会给遥的身体带来负担，所以就想……不如反过来。”

做的过程中都未脸红的遥，此刻终于脸红了，两朵绯色的云朵浮上他的面颊：“……下次不要了，真琴是笨蛋。”嘴上这么说着，两人却凑近，交换了一个绵长的吻。

因为，真琴是我最喜欢的笨蛋，遥想。


End file.
